Happy birthday Mokie!
by Celestial Blood
Summary: Seto called Yugi and co. to help him with a surprise party for Mokuba but Mokuba thinks that Seto forgot his birthday.


**Title: Happy birthday Mokie!!**

**Summary: Seto called Yugi and co. to help him with a surprise party for Mokuba but Mokuba thinks that Seto forgot his birthday. **

**Uwa, I can't believe I forgot when Mokuba's birthday was TT^TT  
I just remembered it a few days ago when I saw this video  
I really feel terrible that if forgot his birthday so to make it up  
I tried doing stories about it but I had so much trouble on it I tell you! DX  
I had many ideas and I tried each one of them out but I wasn't satisfied DX  
so now this happened…**

*****

**Mokuba's POV**

It's my birthday you know. I'm turning 11 and I am so excited!! I didn't tell Niisama since I know that he remembers. He's not the type to forgetimportant things and my birthday is important.

I giggle, I'm just too excited, last year Niisama wasn't able to celebrate my birthday with me but this year he can. My face dropped a little thinking of last year…

I shake my head and smile, "I shouldn't be sad today." I say enthusiastically as I get up and go to Niisama's office.

When I reached the office, instead of knocking first, I walk in, "Niisama? Are you busy?" I peek through the door when Niisama didn't answer. He was just on the computer so I walked in and sat on the couch.

He didn't say anything and the silence was kind of uncomfortable, "So N-Niisama…." I try to start a conversation but the atmosphere in this room is just odd…

Niisama looked up, "What." He sounded annoyed but I didn't flinch.

I clear my throat, walk up to him and smile, "Ne Niisama, know what day it is today?"

Niisama sighed frustratingly, "Yes Mokuba, I do. It's July the 7th, happy?" My face fell, he forgot, I-I can't believe he forgot…I'm not going to cry…I'll give Niisama another hint.

I nod, "Yeah it is July the 7th, do you know anything important happening on this day?"

Niisama rubbed his temples, "Yes, a very important meeting."

I start trembling slightly, "A-a meeting? Today?"

Isono came in, "Kaiba-sama—"

He was cut short by Niisama, "Mokuba, you asked me if anything important was going on today and I told you, a _meeting_. Now it's a very important meeting I'd prefer you not being here."

WHAT!? That stupid meeting's so important that I can't be around? What's going to happen if I do stick around? Of course I would never say any of that to Niisama, not today; I'm not going to start a fight with him on my birthday. If he doesn't want me around, fine! I'll spend my birthday alone without him knowing.

I swallowed, "S-so what do you want me to do?" My voice is breaking and my tone is getting louder accidently.

Niisama frowned, "Isono, take Mokuba wherever he wants to go but bring him back when I call you, okay?" Isono nodded.

Niisama turned his attention to me now, "And Mokuba, it's not that I don't want you here but this very important and I would like it if someone wasn't here to spoil it."

I tense up, "I get it…Come on Isono…"

Just as Isono was about to follow me, Niisama called on him, "Isono, I need to speak with you privately for a moment. Mokuba, wait outside." I nod then leave.

After few minutes, Isono came out.

When we went in one of limo's Isono asked me, "So Master Mokuba, where would you like to go?" My eyes narrowed and I looked outside the window. I'm still depressed that Niisama forgot my birthday but I'll confront to him about it tomorrow, "Well Isono, I was _hoping _to stay home but since I can't do that, I want to go shopping. You know, buy games…"

Isono frowned, "What's wrong?" My eyes widened, I need to be better at hiding my emotions.

I turn and smile convincingly, "Nothing's wrong Isono."

Isono nodded than started to drive.

**Normal POV**

Seto watched the limo leave the property, "Sorry Mokuba but you won't be mad at me for long." Seto grabbed his cell phone and called Yugi.

"Hello?" asked Yugi from the other line.

Seto took a deep breath, "Okay Yugi, Mokuba left, you can come to my manor now."

Yugi smiled, "Alright Kaiba." Then those two hung up.

**Mokuba's POV**

I bought 20 games that Niisama would approve and a few that Niisama wouldn't exactly _like_. He might confiscate the ones he finds inappropriate when I come home…

I sighed and Isono heard, "Master Mokuba, what's wrong? You seem a bit down today."

I shake my head, "No, nothing's wrong…" Isono looked at me, not believing it.

After a few minutes when he began driving I told him what was wrong, "…It's my birthday today…I wanted to spend it with Niisama but he f-forgot about it." My voice was breaking up, I can't cry now but I still continued, "…I-I thought that since Niisama couldn't take some time off for my birthday last year, he'd do it this year…I thought he remembered but I guess I was wrong……I-I'm sorry Isono, I didn't mean to ramble…"

Isono smiled and I saw it from the rear view mirror, I thought he was going to say something but he didn't until 5 minutes later, "So Master Mokuba, where would you like to go now?"

I haven't read any types of books in a while, "Um, take me to the book store near Harper Boulevard."

"Yes sir." was Isono's reply.

After he said that I instantly changed my mind, "No, I-I don't want to go the book store…can we just drive around?"

Isono looked a bit puzzled but nodded at my request.

We drove around for a few hours and during the 3rd hour I fell asleep. A few hours later Isono woke me up.

"Master Mokuba, we're home." Isono said with a smile on his face.

I yawned then rubbed my eyes, "Uwa…" Isono helped me out of the car. I stretched my arms and yawned again, "Sorry Isono, I fell asleep."

Isono smiled, "No problem Sir, now Kaiba-sama requested that you close your eyes."

Puzzled I ask, "W-why?" really, why would Niisama want me to close my eyes u-unless…no he's not that good of an actor but I'm obedient so without waiting for Isono to answer I close my eyes.

Isono held my hand and led me inside the manor.

"Okay Master Mokuba, you can open your eyes now." Isono said.

When I opened my eyes—

"SURPRISE!!!" yelled all of my friends.

My eyes opened wider and a smile formed on my face, "Niisama, you-you…"

Niisama walked over to me, "You didn't really believe I would forget your birthday, did you?"

I gave Niisama a hug, "Thank you Niisama."

When I let go, Jou brought me into a headlock, "Oi Mokuba, don't give Kaiba all the credit! Yugi, Anzu, Honda and I helped too."

I smiled at them, "Thanks guys."

Everyone one of my friends is here, Jou, Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Shizuka, Mai, and Otogi.

You'll be surprised when you hear this; Niisama wasn't being mean to any of them. He even called Jou, "Jounouchi". I was actually really surprised when they were _getting along_.

I have to say, this was the best birthday ever.

*****

**Yatta!!! ~**‿‿ **~  
After so many drafts I finally finished it!  
I swear, I was so close to**_** not**_** finishing it…=+=  
6 days…6 days after Mokuba's birthday and I finished his birthday tribute…and I STILL feel bad that's the only reason I finished this story TT^TT  
I tried to make have more brotherly fluff but whenever I tried to do that, it became less satisfying for me…  
well I would really like it if you reviewed, I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
